


the things he does for love

by jisngsbf (darthkouhai)



Series: Late Night Bites (NCT Vampire AU) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, jaemins hells whipped, jenos sweaty palms, someone help him hes just a nervous boy with sweaty hands, this has like... no plot but go off ig, vampire hunter jaemin and his vampy boyfs noren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/jisngsbf
Summary: Honestly, if you told Jaemin, say, seven months ago, that he (a vampire hunter) would be here, squashed between histwo (2) vampire boyfriendsin a crowded theatre for a date, he would have called you crazy and maybe (maybe) pointed his crossbow your way. But, as it stands, that’s exactly what’s happening - not that Jaemin’s complaining.





	the things he does for love

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hewwo, i love norenmin and i thought of this last night while thinking abt that vampy au(wu) lisa this is all ur fault and this Drabble is kinda shitty i can't write wow anyway yall can find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/ahgabitch) if you want, i'm always on my gay bullshit

They go to the cinema for their first “ _official_ ” date. It’s nice, they don’t really get to go out that often - given that like… his boyfriends are _vampires_ and all, and Jaemin has day classes, so like, Jaemin’s gonna milk this outing for all it has. Renjun suggested they go to the midnight premiere of some weird, vampire romcom that Jaemin can’t quite remember the name of (“it’s ironic,” is what Renjun had whined with a smile draped over Jaemin’s back, when he pitched the idea) and honestly… If you can get past all the shitty cliches, the _bad_ vampire lore, and the uh… _straight-ness_ , it’s really not _that_ bad.

(It’s some Ultra-Hetero love story about a human girl and her vampire boyfriend, with the whole “star-crossed lovers” trope and everything, because her father’s the leader of some Vampire Hunting League and he’s like… a vampire and _obviously_ there’s gonna be some problems. It _is_ really ironic, considering the circumstances; Jaemin can’t help but laugh.)

 

 _It_ happens in the middle of the movie. There’s a soft tickle against the side of his hand, and Jaemin’s eyes flutter over to where Jeno’s conveniently looking everywhere _but_ at him. _Oh, finally_ , Jaemin thinks, biting back a smirk and twisting his hand subtly, palm up. Jeno’s been trying to hold his hand for the last two weeks, and as endearing as his bashfulness is, it’s a _little_ irritating. He really just wants to hold Jeno’s hand already, but every time he’s tried, Jeno shies away like a schoolboy with his first crush.

(You’d think someone who’s lived for like, what, a lifetime or two (?), wouldn’t be this shy when it came to basic public displays of affection, but go off I guess.)

A few minutes  later, Jeno’s fingers brush against his hand again, and after a moment, Jeno’s palm tentatively slides over his. _There we go_ , Jaemin thinks with a smile pulling at his lips, but not even a second later he has to bite back a grimace when he feels the sweat coating Jeno’s palm.

Jaemin almost (keyword: _almost_ ) pulls his hand away, because _ew_ it’s like a puddle against his hand, but when he looks over at Jeno, the vampire’s eyes are bright and his little fangs are digging into his triumphant pout and he just… somehow manages to look so adorably bashful it should be illegal (Jaemin’s sure that if Jeno had any blood in his veins he’d actually be blushing right now). Jaemin just _can’t_ in good-conscience pull away, okay, no way. So, even though he can feel his hand getting slimier and clammyer by the second, Jaemin just sighs and entwines his fingers with Jenos.

(The things he does for love…)

Jaemin doesn’t even fully understand; can vampires even _sweat_ ? Is that even possible? They don’t teach this type of shit in _Hunter School_ (or whatever Doyoung likes to call it), okay; they’re taught how to _apprehend_ and _kill_ vampires, not how to hold their hands... or hug them… or kiss them… or like, you know, _date_ them… Okay, so Jaemin isn't very good at his job, is he?

On his other side, Renjun leans over with a cheeky smirk, laying his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin sighs in relief when Renjun slips his Much Dryer hand into his free one, tangling their fingers together. “Don’t worry,” he snickers into Jaemin’s ear, nodding towards his and Jeno’s… _sweaty_ handhold.  He presses his lips against the apple of Jaemin’s cheek once before laying his head back down again, “you’ll get used to it… It gets endearing after a while.”

(Honestly, if you told Jaemin, say, seven months ago, that he (a vampire _hunter_ ) would be here, squashed between his _two_ (2) _vampire boyfriends_ in a crowded theatre for a date _,_ he would have called you crazy and _maybe_ (maybe) pointed his crossbow your way. But, as it stands, that’s _exactly_ what’s happening - not that Jaemin’s complaining. He doesn’t really mind “canoodling with the enemy”, as Donghyuck so helpfully says, anymore. Even if it does mean moist hands, midnight dates, trying not to cut his tongue off on his boyfriends’ sharp fangs everytime they kiss, and going against everything he was taught in school - it’s all worth it.)


End file.
